A Rat for Team Rocket
by Goombario Jr
Summary: Team Rocket's sick of defeat. All that dumb kid has is a Pikachu with more power, right?
1. It's just a rat, right?

_Chapter 1 - It's just a rat, right?_

* * *

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wobbbb-buffet!"

With those words, the trio of Pokemon thieves (along with their blue annoyance) went flying into the sky. After yet another Thunderbolt from Pikachu, the three were defeated. They could hear Ash and his friends congratulate their Pokemon on another victory.

After a few minutes of flight, the three noticed their landing point - Right in the middle of a group of sleeping Golem.

"This won't end well ...!" James said as they fell, Wobbuffet landing on Jessie's head and bouncing away ... Smacking into the face of a Golem. The rock Pokemon instantly awoke, its red eyes glaring at the humans and Pokemon in front of it. Team Rocket began to back away slowly, looking around for a way out.

"Golem ... Lem, Golem." The Pokemon said. Jessie and James looked down to Meowth.

"It pretty much said it'll give us a five second head start." Meowth said. The humans nodded, turning and fleeing away from the scene as fast as they could, Wobbuffet trailing behind.

After tripping over a root on the ground and meeting the receiving end of Golem's Rock Throw attack, the trio were bruised, beaten, and depressed. Jessie had finally recalled Wobbuffet to its Poke Ball when she just couldn't stand any more of its noise. James fell to the ground, landing flat on his face.

"I can't do this anymore! It's not worth the pain!" He groaned. Meowth sighed, patting him on the back.

"Don't be dat way! We'll get Pikachu next time!" He said, smiling. "We'll do it eventually! ... I mean, six-hundredth time's the charm, right?" He sighed, sitting down on the grass. "Who am I kiddin', ya probably right."

"You idiots!" Jessie yelled, punching both of them in the head and causing rather large swelled bumps. "If you keep talking down about yourselves, we'll never do anything right! We didn't graduate from the academy to sit around and complain!" James and Meowth turned to her, nodding. The two didn't speak as the thieves continued to walk forward. "Now then ... Where did we park the balloon?"

"We didn't. Piplup's Bubblebeam popped it." James said. "It's probably somewhere over Saffron by now."

"That just means we call for the back-up!" Jessie said, digging around in her skirt pocket and grabbing a remote control, pressing a large red button. Moments later, a huge Meowth-head balloon appeared in the distance, landing in front of them. "Come on, we have to track down those kids again before we lose 'em!"

"Yeah, whateva ..." Meowth said, he and James walking into the balloon basket while Jessie closed it behind them. "I'm too beat-up to care right now." Jessie sighed, crossing her arms and watching her two depressed teammates. They were always like this after a big defeat. Maybe they were right - Maybe this was the time when they should finally give up on Pikachu. Besides that huge power, it's not like that kid has anything different from something you'd find in a forest ... "Wait, that's it!"

"What's it?" James asked, looking up from leaning against the basket. "We can't afford another robot this time." He sighed. Jessie smacked him with a fan from nowhere, a huge red print on James's cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being a major idiot!" Jessie yelled. "Now listen to me! The Boss wants that kid's Pikachu because it's so powerful, right?"

"Powerful enough to get the kid through Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn." Meowth replied. "It's somethin' special, all right."

"Exactly." Jessie said. "It's just a Pikachu that's more powerful than the rest of them. But if we catch a Pikachu and just train it a bit ..."

"The Boss won't know the difference!" James finished her sentence, smiling. "Jessie, that's genius!" Jessie nodded, and the two hugged. "We'll finally be done with those kids and can get back to what's really important in life!"

"Ya mean failin' at stuff _besides_ catchin' Pikachu?" Meowth asked, getting a stomp in the face from Jessie as a response. "I mean ... Woo hoo, improv ..."

"We just have to find out where Pikachu roam in Sinnoh." Jessie said, grabbing a huge map and spreading it out. Her finger trailed around, as if she knew exactly what she was looking for. "... Where _do_ Pikachu hang out around here?"

"We can check my flash cards." James said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a deck of cards - Something like a PokeDex for the team. "It says here that we'll find wild Pikachu somewhere around ... Here." He said, pointing at a spot on the map.

"Then let's go!" Jessie exclaimed, pointing forward. "It's Pikachu or bust!"

* * *

It's an idea I've had boiling for a while. Thanks to the anime, Meowth's my favorite Pokemon (and has been for years now,) so I've always wanted to do something with Team Rocket that _isn't_ a lemon.


	2. Pikachu GET!

_Chapter 2 - Pikachu GET!_

* * *

After a few hours of floating around under Meowth's giant head, the trio were beginning to get tired, hungry ... And bored.

"Okay Jess, so where are we going again?" James asked. "All I can see are trees."

"You idiot, you're the one who said you knew the way!" Jessie yelled, smacking him. "Get out your stupid cards and look!" James nodded, grabbing his cards from his pocket once again, flipping through them.

"This says that Pikachu are usually in ... Where's the Trophy Garden?" He looked at Jessie, who shrugged. Meowth raised a paw, pulling on James's pants leg. "You have any clue, Meowth?" James asked, looking down.

"We're close to it! Just land here!" Meowth said happily. Jessie grabbed him by his neck, holding him up to eye-level.

"And just how do you know that?" She asked, obviously annoyed. Meowth pointed down.

"'Cause dat sign down dere says Welcome to Trophy Garden?" He replied. Jessie dropped him, the ScratchCat Pokemon landing hard on the basket floor. "It's okay, no need ta thank me or anything ..." He muttered. By now, Jessie and James had begun to land the balloon, softly hitting the ground moments later. The three climbed out of the balloon basket, looking around.

Like Meowth said, there was a sign telling them that this was indeed the Trophy Garden, but something looked amiss.

"We're in someone's backyard!" Jessie yelled. "The house is right in front of us! This can't be the right place!" Indeed, there was a huge mansion standing before the team. However, no one seemed to hear them arrive. Jessie looked at James, who was once again looking through his cards.

"No, this is the place, Jess." He said. "All Pokemon in this garden are fair game to any passing trainers." Jessie smiled, grabbing a Poke Ball from her pocket. The three looked around, seeing nothing but tall grass that drifted in the wind.

"Dere's nuttin' here!" Meowth said, standing on his toes and browsing the area. "At least, I don't hear nuttin' ... Wait a sec!" He said, looking around frantically. Jessie's eyes lit up, watching the cat Pokemon search.

"You found something, didn't you?" She asked happily. Meowth nodded, dashing towards the grass with Jessie and James (and, for some reason, Wobbuffet,) behind him. "What is it, Meowth? Where's our new little Pika-Pal?"

"Um ... Jessie ... I don't think this Pokemon's what we're looking for." James said. Jessie looked, seeing that Meowth was getting stared down by a rather large Staravia - And it looked angry to see him. Weren't birds supposed to be afraid of cats?

"Get out of there, Meowth!" Jessie yelled. Meowth nodded, turning to run back towards them, but was stopped when Staravia's claws stepped on his tail, holding him in place and causing him to land face-first on the ground. James looked at Jessie, holding a Poke Ball in his hand.

"I guess we have no choice, huh?" He asked. Jessie nodded, putting the empty Poke Ball away and grabbing another. She tossed the ball, James following with his own.

"Seviper!"

"Mime Jr.!"

Jessie and James shouted for their Pokemon as they appeared. Both Mime Jr. and Seviper stared at the bird Pokemon, prepared for battle. However ...

"Staravia! Starrr!" Before they could move, Staravia flew away as fast as it could - Almost as if it was scared. Mime Jr. and Seviper blinked, seeing Meowth with a very satisfied look on his face, claws barred.

"Don't mess with Meowth!" He said, chuckling and retreating his claws. Jessie and James exchanged glances, both shocked. Meowth never, ever wins battles. _Ever_.

"Not bad, Meowth." Jessie said, walking past the cat. "Try being that good next time you'd actually be useful." Meowth glared at her, grumbling under his breath and following. "Now are you going to find us a Pikachu or do I have to get a lawn mower and destroy all of this grass?"

"I told ya, dere ain't nuttin' here." Meowth replied. "That Staravia just flew in from da forest. We ain't gonna find nuttin' else."

"Pika?"

Jessie and Meowth both froze, turning around to see two black-tipped yellow ears poking out of the grass. James and Mime Jr. approached the two.

"Jessie, what did you- OW!" James was cut off by Jessie kicking him in the leg, knocking him to the ground. "What is it?" James asked angrily, standing back up. Jessie pointed to the two twitching ears that were coming closer. "It's a Pika-"

"Shut up!" Jessie whispered, smacking a hand over James's mouth. "I can see that!" She looked down, seeing a shivering Meowth. "It's not that kid's Pikachu, calm down." She said. Meowth nodded, although his body didn't agree with this and continued to shiver in fear.

"Jessie, if we just stand here it'll run off." James said. He looked at Mime Jr. who looked back up, giving a nod. "Mime Jr., use Teeter Dance and make sure Pikachu doesn't go anywhere." James whispered. Mime Jr. nodded, beginning to sway back and forth. The dance caused Team Rocket to sway in time as well, but that wasn't a problem - Their mission was a success. Out of the tall grass came a swaying, tranced Pikachu.

"Dere it is! Catch it!" Meowth exclaimed, pointing at the electric mouse. However, the Teeter Dance was still in effect, so as soon as he regained control of his movements, he lost them almost instantly. James looked down at Mime Jr., shaking his head. The little Pokemon ceased the dance, bowing. Finally regaining their own movements, Meowth and Jessie began to approach the Pikachu - Completely forgetting that it could move now, too.

"Pikachu, you're our ticket up the Team Rocket ladder!" Jessie said, grabbing a Poke Ball. "Go, Poke Ball!" She yelled, tossing the ball at the Pikachu ... Who simply smacked it with its tail, knocking it back into Jessie's face. She glared at the Pokemon, clenching her fist. "That does it! Seviper, use Poison Sting!"

Seviper jumped out from behind Jessie, opening its mouth and shooting purple poisoned needles at the yellow Pokemon. It was a direct hit - The Pikachu fell to the ground in pain, obviously poisoned. Meowth barred his claws, watching the mouse Pokemon in case it decided to try standing up - It didn't. Meowth and Seviper looked at Jessie, who had a very determined smirk on her face.

"Go again, Poke Ball!" She yelled, tossing it. It gently landed on the Pikachu, opening up and forcing it inside, landing on the ground. The button began to glow a dim red, shaking back and forth. This was the part the Team was worried about.

1 .. 2 .. 3! Pikachu was caught!

"I caught Pikachu!" Jessie said happily, holding up the Poke Ball. "Wow ... I didn't think I'd _ever_ get to say that." James and Mime Jr. danced happily behind her, Meowth staring at the ball in her hand. Jessie looked down at him. "Something wrong?"

"Dat was too easy." Meowth said, crossing his arms. "I know ya don't look a gift horse in da mouth, but dat was way too easy." Jessie growled at this, punching him in the head.

"Don't jinx it!" She yelled, leaving a large swelled bump on the Pokemon's head. "Just be happy we caught the thing!" With that, Jessie placed the ball in her pocket. "That's step one complete! Now ... What's step two?"

"We train it and make it as powerful as the twerp's Pikachu?" James piped up, he and Mime Jr. looking at her. Jessie nodded, the three walking back to the balloon. Although she wouldn't say it, something was bothering her - Specifically, what Meowth had said.

That really was _way too easy_.

* * *

I know - That seemed like it shouldn't have happened so fast. Don't worry, I have plans.


	3. A Shocking New Teammate

Once again in their Meowth balloon, Team Rocket flew above Sinnoh, looking down for any traces of their usual trainer targets.

"Oh, I just can't wait!" Jessie gushed, hugging her newly-full Poke Ball. "Wait 'til the twerp sees that we have a Pikachu too!"

"It'll be shocking!" James said. "He'll be terrified!"

"You geniuses need to stop and think of somethin'." Meowth spoke up. Jessie and James looked down at him, obviously confused. Meowth crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Do I have to do all the thinkin' for you two? Just because we were lucky enough to catch a wild Pikachu doesn't mean it'll do a bit'a good against the twerp's Pikachu."

"Meowth does have a point." James said, putting a hand to his chin. "Even if it is a Pikachu, it's never been trained like that kid's. We can't just show up and expect something that's never been in battle to win against a Pokemon that strong."

"Then WHAT was the point of catching this thing?!" Jessie yelled, her face right in front of James's. The man stepped back, holding his hands out to stop her.

"T-To train it, remember?" James replied. "I'm sure we'll think of something!"

"Too late, I've already done it."

Jessie and James looked down at Meowth, who had a very sly smirk on his face.

"Land here, James. I've got an idea." Meowth said. James nodded, adjusting the balloon's flame and causing it to slowly descend to the ground.

After landing in a deserted field, the trio stepped out of their balloon basket. Jessie hadn't let her Poke Ball go for even a moment, worried that something might happen to it. Meowth approached her, jumping up and snatching it from her hands.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Jessie asked. When she tried to grab it back, Meowth held up a paw to stop her.

"Like yous two said, we can't do a thing unless we train this Pikachu." Meowth started. "Now Jessie, if I can ask, what did you do get Arbok to be loyal back in Kanto?" Jessie paused at this question.

"Hm .. Well, as an Ekans, it just kind of went along with it. It wasn't sure about working for Team Rocket at first, but when it saw that's the live I wanted, it accepted it. It was my best friend ..." Jessie sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah yeah, not a dry eye in da house. Whateva." Meowth said. Jessie glared at him, but didn't say anything. "Thing is, we can't just assume that this Pikachu's gonna dig bein' evil."

"Evil's such a strong word." James said. "How about we tell it we're just pranksters?"

"Pranksters who rob museums and have stolen from children?" Jessie raised an eyebrow. "James, only you would possibly believe that to be a good idea."

"Well, at least I'm trying! I don't see you helping out!" James snapped at her. Meowth watched as his human teammates started to bicker amongst themselves. He sighed, tossing the Poke Ball in his paw high into the air.

"Uh ... I choose you?" Meowth wasn't quite sure what to say, but Pikachu popped out and appeared in front of him all the same. Pikachu glared at him, its cheeks crackling. Meowth backed away, shivering in fear. "L-Look bud, I'm your pal! Meowth's the name!"

"Pii-ka?" The Pikachu looked at him. Its cheeks calmed down. Meowth sighed in relief, walking closer.

"There we go. Calm down, buddy." Meowth said. He reached out to pat Pikachu's back, which proved to be a big mistake; the moment his paw touched it, Pikachu let out a violent zap. Meowth fell to the ground, charred and slightly smoking. "I hope dis ain't regular calm for you ..."

"Pika-ka-ka-ka!" Pikachu laughed at Meowth's pain, falling to the ground. Its cheeks sparked from its laughter. Meowth slowly stood, dusting himself off and barring his claws. Pikachu saw this and visibly gulped in fear.

"Dat's more like it." Meowth said. "Look pally, you're a part of Team Rocket now, so ya betta get used to it."

"Pi-kachu Pi?" Pikachu asked, tilting its head.

"Yeah, Team Rocket." Meowth replied. "We have big plans for you, ya little rat-"

Being insulted caused Pikachu to send another zap Meowth's way.

"OKAY, I get it!" Meowth said. "I'll watch what I say!" Meowth retracted his claws, dusting himself off once again. "Now look pal. We're called Team Rocket. We work for da boss to steal rare Pokemon for him. We take whatever we need. We're theives. Criminals, dig?"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, crim-in-als. Bad guys." Meowth paused; that sounded different when the twerps said it to people. Coming from his own mouth made it sound kind of, well, uncomforting. "Is that somethin' you think you'd be cool with?"

Pikachu didn't answer. It turned from Meowth.

By now, Jessie and James had ceased their arguments. They stood behind Meowth, James with a throbbing bump on his head from Jessie's multiple punches.

"What's the deal, Meowth?" Jessie asked. "We're not gonna have to brainwash the thing, are we?"

"We can't afford it." James answered her. "Besides, we don't have any Pokemon that can."

"Nah, it's cool." Meowth replied. "I think my little speech got through to the guy."

"A speech consisting of 'break the law or get lost?' yeah, real convincing." Jessie said. Meowth lept at her, using fury swipes on the woman's face while Jessie tried to pry him off. The two started their own argument, James watching Pikachu with interest. Taking care to not frighten it, James slowly crawled towards Pikachu. When it didn't shock him, James sat next to it. Pikachu looked up at him.

"Pika?"

"It's not as bad as Meowth made it sound." James said, looking at the small Pokemon. "Sure, we do a bad thing here and there, but we never hurt anyone. We're usually the ones who get hurt ...' James scratched his cheek in embarassment. "You see, there's this kid we're after who has a Pikachu, and ..."

Jessie and Meowth watched as James explained their story to Pikachu, who seemed fascinated at James's every word.

" ... and that's how things are. We're trying to give that Pikachu to our boss, so Team Rocket can become more powerful. If you're with us, you'd rule the whole Sinnoh region. You'd get anything you wanted, anytime. Your life would be perfect with Jessie, Meowth and I. We'll take good care of you." James looked at Pikachu, not sure if he made any impact. Pikachu jumped into James's lap, nuzzling his chest. A happy "Pikachu!" was the Pokemon's reply. Pikachu moved from James, walking over to Meowth.

"Pikachu. Pika, chu pi. Pi ka, Pikachu, Pikachu-Pi." Pikachu nodded, crossing his small arms. Jessie and James looked at Meowth, who had a big grin on his face.

"He said 'I'll do it, but I want tons of free food." Meowth translated. Jessie and James, looked at each other, clasping each others' hands.

"We've done it, James!" Jessie exclaimed. "We have our own Pikachu and we're gonna take over Sinnoh!"

"Isn't it great, Jessie? We're finally getting somewhere in life!" James replied. The two shared a hug.

-Pop!-

"WOBBBBB-BUFFET!"

Jessie recalled Wobbuffet to its Poke Ball. 


End file.
